<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last War by Anilyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015470">The Last War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn'>Anilyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thranduil &amp; Nänielle's Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Separation Anxiety, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, War of the Ring, farewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike many people, I fell in love with The Hobbit trilogy ; and more particularly, with Thranduil. It took me a while to get to understand this amazing character. I resisted him quite a bit of time... Before finally totally giving in. | The last war campaign led by Thranduil against Sauron's forces at the borders of Greenwood, before the destruction of the ring. | The story is taking place during The Lord of the Ring's trilogy, more precisely during The Return of the King.</p><p>Original Story, Original Characters : (c) <b>Me</b> (c)<br/>(c) <b>Punkerbones</b> my redactor (c)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thranduil &amp; Nänielle's Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frowning deeply at the map that had been laid before him, Thranduil listened as the scouts relayed to him what they had seen. The Elvenking had expected the news would be bad. He had been able to see how desperate they had been to speak to him as soon as possible and the concern written on the scouts’s features as soon as they had entered the room. But Thranduil hadn’t expected the news to be <em>this</em> bad.</p><p><strong>« The orcs are growing in number every day, my Liege. »</strong> The first scout explained breathlessly, drawing light lines just outside the southern frontier of Greenwood.</p><p><strong>« They will be at our doors by this time tomorrow morning. »</strong> The second continued, gaze flicking quickly between the map and their King.</p><p>Drawing in a long, quiet breath : Thranduil frowned at the map for a few moments longer. It was easy for him to see both the odds and the time were against them. While the Woodland Realm had been able to provide a considerable protection in the past, the sheer number of orcs was too much this time. <strong>« Thank you for your report. »</strong> He then gave the scouts a quick wave of his hand, already formulating a plan in his mind. <strong>« You are dismissed. »</strong></p><p>Each giving their King a deep, respectful bow : The three scouts then took their leave.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting until they had left, Thranduil then rose from his seat and headed towards one of the large rooms of Aradhrynd that overlooked the entire kingdom. He immediately had his wife called to meet with him, wanting to discuss the situation with her. She had always been his closest confidant and adviser. Being able to speak with her about the impending situation was necessary for him.</p><p>Within a few moments : Nänielle – acompanied by their daughter, Enetarï – entered the room.</p><p>At the sight of his beloved elleths, Thranduil smiled softly and walked over to the little Princess first. He kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair, engaging in a conversation with her about the day she had had.</p><p>From his right, Nänielle watched their reunion with a warm smile. Though she could tell something was bothering Thranduil, she kept quiet for the moment so as to not upset their young child.</p><p><strong>« Your mother and I have much to talk about. Perhaps you would have more fun in the gardens for now. »</strong> He softly said after a few minutes of a quiet conversation, before leaning forward and leaving another loving kiss over her head. He then straightened and gave a quick glance to the handmaiden standing beside Nänielle.</p><p>She quickly bowed her head and smiled at the little one, as she offered her a hand.</p><p>Enetarï looked at her mother and seemed quite sad, but she gave her a little smile nontheless.</p><p><strong>« I will join you soon, my little Star. »</strong> Her mother reassured her.</p><p>Enetarï smiled and looked up at her nanny, before she walked away with her to the gardens.               </p><p>Once the door shut behind the handmaiden and the Elvenprincess : Thranduil turned to dear wife. Judging by her expression, he could tell she already knew something was wrong. Unable to help himself, the Elvenking laughed dryly : <strong>« You know me all too well, my Dearest. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Well, I do believe I have learned how to read you over the years. »</strong> Nänielle replied with a loving smile. With her free hand, she reached up and caressed the side of her husband’s face.<strong> « I can tell something is bothering you greatly. »</strong> She recalled sensing the alarm that rippled through the kingdom when the scouts had returned from their patrol. Gently taking one of Thranduil’s hands, Nänielle tilted her head inquisitively.<strong> « I take it that the report from the scouts were as grim as we feared it might be. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Indeed, it was. The orcs are continuing their massive march from Dol Goldur. »</strong> Thranduil sighed, irritation already starting to enter his voice. He ran his thumb along the top of Nänielle’s hand for a few moments, finding some comfort in the action. Then, sighing again and shaking his head : He stepped back and began pacing around the room. <strong>« Sauron’s forces will be at the gates of our kingdom by tomorrow morning. They’re fueled by an insatiable bloodlust and hunger for carnage. »</strong></p><p>Though she felt concern snagging in her throat, Nänielle remained silent.</p><p>As widespread as the war was, it had been borderline expected it would eventually reach every kingdom. Even so, such knowledge did not make the fact of the matter any easier now that it was actually coming true.</p><p>However, Nänielle also knew Thranduil needed the time and the opportunity to speak his thoughts as well as verbally work through whatever plans he had in mind.</p><p><strong>« What is even more infuriating is the fact that I tried to warn those around us about such a possibility more thousands of years ago. Even the White Council… »</strong> Thranduil grumbled, his pacing continuing. <strong>« Not only did they refuse to provide any aid, but they even went so far as to refuse to simply believe me. »</strong></p><p>Frowning lightly at the statement, Nänielle sighed softly and shook her head slowly in disbelief.</p><p><strong>« Now, because they decided to stubbornly remain ignorant : War has spread across Middle-Earth and is about to reach every provinces. »</strong> Thranduil continued, anger rapidly seeping into his voice. «<strong> My own kingdom included. We are all paying the price for their blinding refusal to heed any warning. »</strong></p><p>Though she loathed to voice the questions on her mind, Nänielle couldn’t help herself. She took a shuffling step forward towards her husband, giving another inquisitive tilt of her head. <strong>« We cannot stay here… Can we ? »</strong> She whispered. <strong>« We need to evacuate the entire kingdom overseas. »</strong></p><p><strong>« We have to. »</strong> Thranduil answered bitterly but without hesitation. <strong>« Despite the wide forest and the fact that this is our kingdom, our people would be slaughtered if we tried to make a stand against Sauron’s forces this time. They must get to the Undying Lands. »</strong></p><p>Already Nänielle could feel a sliver of worry working its way to her core, but she remained composed. She knew Thranduil needed her calm presence even more so in the face of such a dire situation. But she also knew that in order to evacuate an entire kingdom in such a short matter of time, the army would need to hold the front line to keep the civilians safe as they escaped. And the soldiers would need a leader. Their King. But what Nänielle couldn’t figure out and what was feeding the worry gnawing at her was how Thranduil planned to command and maneuver his forces. There would have to be enough of a show of strength to catch the attention of the orcs, but not so much that the orcs were given enough time to overwhelm the elven forces. Because despite the fact the elves were far more skilled warriors, all the skill in the world couldn’t make up for being massively outnumbered. Remaining quiet for a moment, Nänielle softly bit down on her bottom lip in thought. She watched Thranduil as he continued to pace back and forth around the room.  </p><p>He was completely lost in his own contemplation at the moment.</p><p>Nänielle certainly couldn’t blame him. She hated to interrupt his thoughts, but she needed to know the answer to what she was about to ask. « How do you plan to outmaneuver the orcs, my Love ? » Nänielle asked softly, gaze never leaving Thranduil. <strong>« I know the forests can provide valuable cover, but… »</strong> The Elvenqueen trailed off for a moment, grimacing at what she was about to say. <strong>« I have heard they readily use fire and metal to get through woodland areas with an alarming ease. »</strong></p><p>Though he had stopped and turned to Nänielle when she spoke, his wife’s question made Thranduil avert his gaze. He knew she would dislike his answer. However, the Elvenking was not about to lie to her. Never. So, with a long sigh and a downcast gaze : Thranduil looked out the nearest window, surveying the kingdom he knew would soon be lost. <strong>« I will lead our forces into combat. »</strong> He explained slowly. <strong>« We will hold the enemy off for as long as possible so as to ensure you are able to lead our daughter and our people safely to the Grey Havens. »</strong></p><p>Nänielle wasn’t sure what shocked her more. The fact that her husband was already planning on dying on the front line. Or the fact that he expected Nänielle to abandon him and leave him behind while she would flee to Valinor. <strong>« I will most certainly not abandon you ! »</strong> Nänielle countered sharply and without hesitation.</p><p>The sudden outburst caught Thranduil by surprise, and he was speechless for a moment. He then realized the implication of her words and shook his head. He had prided himself on being a loyal King to his people, so he certainly wasn’t about to send his soldiers out into a fight alone. Even if it was at a terrible cost… More importantly, however : Thranduil wasn’t about to risk the safety of his beloved Nänielle nor his darling Enetarï. They were his family, his whole life. They were both more precious to Thranduil than anything else in Middle-Earth. <strong>« You are not staying here ! »</strong> He retorted firmly. <strong>« Our people need a leader an– »</strong></p><p><strong>« Exactly. »</strong> Nänielle interjected, her worry for her husband giving her a new edge of stubbornness. <strong>« Our people do need a leader. Their King. Alive. »</strong></p><p><strong>« I am not about to abandon my soldiers to die at the hands of the orcs ! That would be a most egregious way to reward their loyalty. »</strong> Thranduil had to admit he was somewhat surprised by Nänielle’s reaction. He knew she could be a fiery advocate in the midst of an argument. He had seen it on occasions, but never had such turned on him. Regardless though, he wasn’t about to risk his wife or his child’s life. Thranduil knew he had to ensure their safety.</p><p><strong>« You do not need to remain on the front line with them. »</strong> Nänielle continued. <strong>« They are all skilled warriors and could easily outmaneuver the orcs as soon as they are given the order to. You only need to give them the word to do so. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Which I cannot do if I am sheltered in the back lines. »</strong> Thranduil argued tersely, leveling a pointed frown at Nänielle. <strong>« It would also look incredibly weak-willed on my part if I were to stay hidden behind them. Our soldiers will need all the assurance they can get in this fight. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Our soldiers are also not fools. They will know why their King cannot be on the front line. They know he needs to return to his people safe and alive. »</strong> Nänielle could already feel her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest and the strength in his voice fading away. Yet, she wasn’t about to leave Thranduil to go marching to his death. <strong>« Why can you not simply give them the orders to hold the lines for as long as possible before tactfully retreating ? »</strong></p><p><strong>« Come now, Nänielle… Do not be silly ! »</strong> Thranduil chided. <strong>« You know as well as anyone the tides of a battle can change at a moment’s notice. I need to be there in order to ensure our soldiers are not left without proper guidance. »</strong> The Elvenking couldn’t help but grimace inwardly.</p><p>This was the first, true and heated argument he hadwith Nänielle. Their relationship had been nothing but full of love and passion since the moment they had met. There had been the occasional mild disagreement every now and then of course, but nothing like this. And such knowledge only added a new edge of bitterness to the entire situation.</p><p><strong>« Then let me be there with you to ensure there is someone watching out for you. »</strong> Nänielle countered, her voice taking on a slightly more stern tone. She could sense the argument was escalating, but she wasn’t about to give way on something as important as this. <strong>« You can command your armies and I can ensure you make it home safely. »</strong></p><p>The thought of his precious wife in the midst of the battlefield’s dangers sent a cold shock of horror through Thranduil. For a long moment, he was stunned speechless. His senses then returned to him and he shook his head quickly. <strong>« No ! Never ! I forbid you from partaking in such a dangerous endeavor ! »</strong> He retorted sharply, temper flaring.</p><p>Now it was Nänielle’s turn to be momentarily silenced, but she recovered faster than her husband. <strong>« I will not leave you facing those dangers alone ! I will not abandon you ! »</strong> She protested.</p><p><strong>« Yes, you will. »</strong> Thranduil could feel his heart beating faster. The idea that his dear wife and daughter could be in any sort of danger, especially from Sauron’s orcs, was an horrifying one. <strong>« Our daughter will need you with her. As will our people. »</strong></p><p>           <strong> « And the same can be said towards you. You have been their leader for far longer than I have. Our people look up to and admire you. They need your presence. They need their King. Our daughter, even more so, needs her father. »</strong></p><p><strong>« I am not about to take the coward’s way out and leave my soldiers to fend for themselves. »</strong> Thranduil argued sharply. <strong>« I have never abandoned my people and I am not about to start now. »</strong></p><p>
  <strong>« Getting yourself killed for their sake will do nothing but make things worse ! »</strong>
</p><p><strong>« This is not something that is to be debated, Nänielle. »</strong> Thranduil stated firmly, his tone still having a definite edge. <strong>« Our people need to be evacuated safely and securely. You, my Queen,  are the only one I trust with such an important task. I must remain behind in order to provide our soldiers with the necessary guidance to ensure that you are given as much time as possible to escape safely. »</strong> The Elvenking paused, before he breathed out a long sigh. He then fixed a pointed look on Nänielle that went straight to her heart. <strong>« Finally, and most importantly : I am not about to risk you or Enetarï being hurt. If something were to happen to either of you, I… »</strong> Though he trailed off, Thranduil’s voice never wavered. His gaze never left Nänielle’s, and the two were locked in silent gazes. The Elvenking’s piercing eyes flicked over his Queen’s countenance. Though he hated having to take such a stern tone with her, the alternative was simply unacceptable. He was not about to risk Nänielle’s well-being for comfort’s sake, regardless of how much it pained him to definitively be apart from her.</p><p>From her standpoint, Nänielle knew Thranduil was not going to relent on the subject. No matter how much she may have argued or pleaded, the answer would remain the same. He simply did not seem to understand how important he was to the kingdom as a whole. And more so, to his wife and daughter. It was something Nänielle could respect to some degree. She knew her husband was a proud elf and rightfully so. But she also knew that sometimes, his pride could get the better of him.</p><p><strong>« Very well, my Liege… »</strong> Nänielle finally sighed heavily, averting her gaze. Deep in her heart, she knew it was a lie and she was only pretending to acquiesce Thranduil’s request to soothe his temper. And though she hated to lie to her husband, the alternative was to continue arguing back and forth with seemingly no end in sight. <strong>« Enetarï and I will guide our people to the Undying Lands as you wish. »</strong> She stated coldly, as she bowed respectfully.</p><p>The relief that spread across Thranduil’s face was visible, despite his temper still being hot given the recent argument. He nodded slightly in approval, walking over to caress the side of Nänielle’s face. But when his hand cupped her cheek, Nänielle simply stood there. She did not lean into the touch as she normally would, shying away from it. Frowning at the change in her demeanor, Thranduil withdrew his hand and shook his head. He loathed to have Nänielle upset with him, but this was for her own good. <strong>« Very well. »</strong> Thranduil stated icily, unaccustomed to Nänielle shying away from him.</p><p><strong>« Was there anything else we needed to discuss ? »</strong> The Elvenqueen asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She hated being forced to lie to her husband, but she also knew it was the only way to appease him for now. He was far too stubborn and his temper was too terrible for Nänielle to argue against.<strong> « Or may I return to our daughter ? »</strong></p><p><strong>« I… »</strong> For a moment, Thranduil wasn’t sure what to say. Frustration settling deep within him, his frown darkened. With a wave of his hand, he reluctantly turned away from Nänielle ; feeling almost ill at having to send his wife away on such tense terms. <strong>« You may leave. »</strong></p><p>Without another word more, Nänielle nodded graciously and left the room. Already, she could feel sadness beginning to weigh down her heart.</p><p>Thranduil watched his wife leave with a mute, forlorn gaze. The conversation had most definitely not gone the way he had hoped, but the Elvenking knew his choices were for the better. It was the only way his people and, most importantly, his beloved wife and child could survive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Elleth / Female elf</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf</i><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not wanting her people to see her upset, Nänielle had been quick to return to the royal chambers. She had left Enetarï with a couple of handmaidens, who were all too happy to entertain the young Princess. Worry and concern for her husband kept the Elvenqueen locked away in the innermost rooms of the royal living quarters. She found that any sort of rest was impossible. The nagging fear that after he departed she would never see Thranduil again haunted Nänielle throughout the day.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>As the sun slipped away and the day gave way to night, Nänielle still found herself unable to sleep. Not once had her heart or mind been given respite from the terrible worries that plagued her. She tried to comfort herself in the pages of some books or by walking around in the private moonlit gardens. But even then, the relief was short-lived. It was only the sound of the door to the bedchambers creaking open that pulled Nänielle out of her thoughts. Rising from the wooden bench she had been sitting upon, she slowly approached the doorway. There were only two people that would enter their bedchambers without any sort of announcement or hesitation. One was Enetarï, and the other was Thranduil</p><p>As he walked into the bedchambers : Thranduil felt a faint, cold twist in his core at the sight of it being empty. For a brief moment, he worried Nänielle may have gone elsewhere in the kingdom in the midst of her upset with him. But he then heard faint footsteps and a soft sigh from his Queen, and relief washed over the Elvenking. Turning to face Nänielle, Thranduil couldn’t help but sadly smile at his wife. Even in the aftermath of their bickering, she still looked as radiant as ever. Though now, any signs of anger were completely erased from the Elvenqueen’s features. In their place was a look of sad resignation that pulled at Thranduil’s heart. Despite knowing his choice had been for the better, such knowledge had done little to comfort the Elvenking. He cherished and adored his wife and his daughter. He was willing to do anything to ensure their safety, but that did not mean he looked forward to being apart from them. It was quite the opposite, in fact. <strong>« You are still awake, I see. »</strong> Thranduil commented quietly, lingering at the doorway as he closed the door behind him. <strong>« It is rather late in the evening. »</strong></p><p><strong>« I could not sleep. »</strong> Nänielle explained, taking a few more steps into the bedroom. She then ventured a small smile and a faint laugh. <strong>« Neither could you, it seems. »</strong></p><p><strong>« You are most correct in that assumption. »</strong> Thranduil agreed, sharing his wife’s weak smile and laugh. He then sighed heavily and shook his head, taking a few steps towards his Queen. <strong>« I did not mean to dismiss you so coldly earlier. »</strong></p><p><strong>« It is alright. »</strong> Nänielle readily assured. <strong>« We both let our tempers get the better of us when we shouldn’t have. »</strong></p><p>With another sigh, Thranduil finished closing the distance between himself and his spouse. This time, she accepted him with open arms. He tightly hugged her. Burying his face against the side of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent and feeling the warmth of her skin : The Elvenking remained there for a long moment. He could feel his wife’s delicate fingers slowly combing through his silken hair and hear her lips whispering soft words of reassurance. It was all Thranduil needed after the devastating news that had been delivered to him that morning. It was nothing short of marvelous at how a single touch or word from his Queen could make all the weight of the world seem to disappear. Her delicate frame, her gentle touch, her warm skin and sweet scent. All that eased the worries plaguing his mind to a far more bearable level.</p><p><strong>« Thank you, my Love. »</strong> The Elven King whispered, kissing at the side of Nänielle’s neck slowly. <strong>« You have always had endless amounts of patience with me, even when I have been at my worst. It is something I will always be appreciative for. »</strong></p><p>Leaning back so that she could smile up lovingly at Thranduil, Nänielle reached up and smoothed back a few stray locks of silken hair from her husband’s face.</p><p>Unable to help himself, he pressed his lips against her soft full ones. A long sigh of both relief and building want slipped from him as he pulled his wife closer.</p><p>Nänielle leaned into the movement, pressing her body against Thranduil’s. She could feel desire beginning to rise up within him, from the warmth of his muscular body to the grip he had on her body. The Elvenqueen’s own desire welled up to meet her husband’s, her fingertips clutching at his clothing as she leaned up to deepen their kiss.</p><p>Giving into desire, wanting to forget the world around them and spend some precious, intimate time with his beloved Queen : Thranduil slowly guided Nänielle back to their bed. He continued to kiss her, gaining a bit of wanton fervency with each subsequent one. Reaching around with one hand : He undid the fastens of her dress, clutching at the smooth warm skin of her back before the dress had even had time to slide downwards. Shrugging so as to help hasten her dress off, Nänielle leaned back just enough so that the silken garment could cascade down to the floor. Before it had even completely crumpled to the floor : Nänielle stepped forward, with Thranduil pulling her back against him. Her firm, full breasts pressed up against his chest as she worked to undo his belt. After a few moments of impassioned kissing and fumbling to free each other from their garments : Nänielle finally collapsed back on the bed, taking Thranduil with her. He pinned her underneath him, groaning softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the inviting heat of her womanhood against his now thick and erect member. Thranduil couldn’t help himself any more. He was finally back with his beloved Nänielle. Pushing into her : Thranduil muffled her moan with his lips, gasping and whispering words of both adoration and apology. Already he could feel his throat tightening with the lingering knowledge that they would soon be separated, but Thranduil tried to bid away the thoughts as much as he could. He wanted. No. He <em>needed</em> to be with his Queen, the woman who had rescued his heart. He needed to be within her, to be locked in a perfect union with her during this precious time. Gasping as she felt the welcome intrusion of her husband’s manhood sliding into her, filling her to the point that a pleasurable twinge of pain radiated through her soft walls : Nänielle gripped at Thranduil’s back. Her nails dug lightly against his flawless skin and she rolled her hips upward.The action sent a strong ripple of stimulation through her and elicited a pleased groan from Thranduil. The pace the couple set was a slow but steady one, their gasps and whispered lovings barely audible over the rustle of the bedsheets. The words they shared were more than just voiced carnal desires. They were promises of a lost future. Promises that made their time together all the more bitter and all the more sweet. And soon : The intended sincerity of the promises was emphasized by a few warm, stray tears managing to slip from the eyes of both elven royals. In order to stifle a choked sob, Thranduil roughly crushed his lips against Nänielle’s.</p><p>As much as he did not want to appear weak to his beloved, he could not completely dismiss the awful realization that he would soon be parted from her. The one person who had always been there for him, who had accepted and reciprocated his love and who had made him feel as though he could truly be himself. But the parting was necessary. Something that had to be done to ensure the safety of the people that mattered the most in Thranduil’s life. And though it will break his heart to part from his wife and his child, the Elvenking could find some comfort in the knowledge that they would be safe.</p><p>Fighting back the thoughts, Thranduil focused on losing himself in the moment. This perfect, intimate moment with the elleth he loved more than anything. He kissed along her jawline and neck, whispering loving nonsense as he continued the slow and steady pace they had set. Not only did such a pace allow him deeper, more satisfying thrusts ; but it also helped prolong their wonderful union. Nänielle could hear the whispered words of adoration and devotion from her husband, but she could also hear the sadness lacing them. She knew why that sadness was there and that she could not let it remain. In the back of her thoughts, the Elvenqueen knew she would not be separated from her King. Hearing the sincere sadness in his voice, the unspoken apology only confirmed that. Reaching up with a gentle touch, Nänielle delicately combed her fingers through Thranduil’s hair. She grasped at the back of his head, pulling him close for another deep kiss. His groan of attended pleasure purred against her full lips, and she lifted her hips upward in response. He thrust slowly and deeply into her, sending a shock of pleasure through her slender body. Nänielle couldn’t help but gasp and clutch tightly at the back of Thranduil’s head and neck. Their lovemaking continued in slow, hushed silence. It was much unlike the other times they had mated. But though the energy may have seemed muted : The love, adoration and passion were still very much there. After a short while longer of their passionate union, Nänielle could feel her peak beginning to notch upwards. Through his rough gasps and intensifying grip, Thranduil’s wordlessly conveyed that his own climax ascension was matching his Queen’s. Despite their earlier pace, his thrusts became harder and faster. Nänielle obligingly rolled her hips upward, locking her legs around Thranduil’s waist so as to better welcome his thrusts. Finally, with a low shuddering groan : Thranduil climaxed with a great intensity. Gripping tightly at his Queen’s side, he spilled his seed deeply and completely within Nänielle’s vagina. He gasped words of love into her ear ; even as they were drowned out by her hushed, sharp gasps as her own climax peaked. The soft, warm walls of her womanhood cinched around his member firmly, drawing out and welcoming all of his seed. In those blissful moments, the senses of both elven royals spun in a wondrous, heady mess that provided them escape from the gravity of reality. Their breaths were shared between fiery and passionate kisses, and their hearts raced in unison. In those moments of pure ecstasy, Thranduil grabbed Nänielle’s hand and clutched it tightly. With her body pinned underneath her husband’s and perfectly locked against it, Nänielle breathily whispered promises of love and adoration to her King.</p><p>Then, all too soon : The moments of bliss were over.</p><p>Collapsing weakly against Nänielle, Thranduil propped himself up on one arm to avoid crushing her against the mattress. As he worked to catch his breath, reality came falling back down on him. The bitter realization that he would soon be taken away from his beloved Queen. It was more than the Elvenking could bear in such a raw moment and another sob threatened to escape his throat. In an attempt to muffle the sob, Thranduil crushed his lips against Nänielle’s.</p><p>She welcomed the kiss with a soft, tired moan. But when she felt warm tears begin to patter down on her face, Nänielle couldn’t help but make a concerned noise.</p><p>Though she deepened the kiss inquisitively, Thranduil didn’t answer. He couldn’t. His voice was caught in his throat, choked back with another sob. All he could do was remain locked with Nänielle, kissing her imploringly.</p><p>Wordlessly understanding, the Elvenqueen held her husband against her. She returned each and every loving kiss with one of her own. Holding onto Thranduil’s shoulder : She desperately wanted to reassure him.</p><p>
  <strong>« My beautiful, perfect Queen... »</strong>
</p><p>Thranduil’s voice, filled with so much love and sorrow, made Nänielle open her eyes so that she could smile up as warmly as she could at her King.</p><p>He returned it with a tearstained smile of his own, caressing the side of Nänielle’s face gently. He leaned down to kiss her softly, nuzzling his face against her own and mingling his tears with Nänielle’s.</p><p>The feel of her husband’s tears accompanying her own broke Nänielle’s heart. It was so painful that it almost prompted her to renew her pleas for him to remain with her and their child, to escape with them and let the soldiers hold back the invading orcs so that he could live to stay with his wife and child. But to do so might break the current peace between them. and they were certainly in no state to begin arguing now. So, she held her tongue and said nothing. Instead, she clung a little tighter to Thranduil and buried her face against his neck.</p><p>He kissed the side of her head and held her close, moving away only to grab the silken sheets and pull them over the two of them.</p><p>There, nestled in the comforting embrace of themselves and silk : The two elven royals tried to relax and let the inevitable satisfied exhaustion wash over them. Despite them both being thoroughly tired from their lovemaking, neither wwere able to fall asleep as quickly as they would have liked. There was simply too much left unsaid hanging in the air between them, not to mention the knowledge and uncertainty of what the morning would bring. Those two things coupled together were more than enough to keep both Thranduil and Nänielle awake. So they simply lay there in bed, each holding onto the other as tightly as they dared. Occasionally one might gently kiss the other, or caress the other’s face. But for the most part, they lay together in the dark in silence. Minutes continued to tick by and sleep kept eluding the two, yet neither said a word about it. Finally though, after much longer than it should have taken : Thranduil drifted off to sleep. Exhaustion, from everything that had happened that day and evening, finally caught up with him. It dragged him into a restless sleep, one that was to be plagued with nightmares. It was the feel of her husband gently relaxing against her as he dozed off and the sound of his steady breathing that finally lulled Nänielle to sleep. She rested her head against Thranduil’s chest and closed her eyes, listening to his now calm heartbeat. Though it took her a few more minutes longer, the Elvenqueen soon joined her husband in restless slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Elleth / Female elf</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf</i><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares ( I )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Thranduil knew was that the orcs had managed to break through the last line of Greenwood’s defenses. They had torn and trampled through everything that stood in their way, slaughtering dozens of unfortunate elves in the process. Which led to the second thing Thranduil knew, and that was that both his family and his people were in grave danger. While the Elvenking felt no fear being faced by an army of invading orcs, the same could not be said in regards to his beloved wife. The Queen, though, had stalwartly stayed at his side. Even now, her delicate features betrayed no fear. But Thranduil knew she was concerned and the fact that she was in danger absolutely terrified him. The orcs were already upon them, with the first few charging across the rampart straight at them. They would reach Nänielle first, as she was trying to direct the last remaining soldiers to a safer position. Thranduil desperately tried to get to her, but couldn’t seem to close the distance fast enough. He tried to call out to her, screamed for her to look out behind her… but his voice was drowned out by the sounds of combat. Finally, though : Nänielle seemed to notice the Elvenking’s desperate attempts to warn her and she slowly turned around, just in time to be run through by the blade of the first orc. The sword may very well have stabbed straight through Thranduil’s heart. For a split second of horror, he was frozen in place. He then saw two more orcs reaching for Nänielle and he renewed his frantic attempts to get to her. He had to save her. He had to ! Even as the second orc blade – jagged and rusty – pierced Nänielle’s slender midsection, Thranduil continued to fight viciously to get to her. For reasons he could not discern, the second stab seemed to strike him on an even deeper level, rattling him straight to his core. But still, he persisted in getting to his precious wife. Even as the third and final blade rose up above her now collapsed body, Thranduil tried to get to her. The distance between them didn’t seem to be getting any shorter, but he didn’t care. He would continue fighting to get to Nänielle until his last breath. He couldn’t tear his horrified gaze away from the third orc’s sword as it arced down straight onto Nän–</p><p>With a hoarse gasp, Thranduil jolted awake. Sitting bolt upright, a cold sweat on his pale skin : The Elvenking struggled to catch his breath. His heart was hammering in his chest while memories of the terrible nightmare replayed in his mind over and over. In a flurry of movements : He untangled himself from the bedsheets, put on his robe and stumbled to a small table on the other side of the room where a still mostly full bottle of wine awaited him.</p><p>The Elvenking’s harsh awakening had also awoken his wife, though she was a little slower to rouse than he. It was the sound of glass clattering against a silver platter that pulled Nänielle completely from her sleep. Immediately, her gaze went to her husband. She was distressed to see him obviously shaken and upset, fumbling with the bottle of wine to try and open it. Thranduil managed to get a few mouthfuls of the sweet and intoxicating liquid before Nänielle was at his side. She reached up and gently grasped his wrist, trying to wordlessly pull the wine bottle away from Thranduil’s grasp.</p><p>With a grumble : Thranduil pulled away, taking the bottle with him as he did so. Though he didn’t mean to lash out at his wife, the images of her being cut down under orc blades continued to play in his mind and muddled his emotions.</p><p><strong>« Thranduil… my Love… »</strong> Nänielle whispered, reaching out for the wine bottle again. <strong>« Please… Stop... »</strong></p><p>Hearing his Queen’s voice, so calm and so soft, was what finally pulled Thranduil out of his nightmare’s grip. He stopped, wine bottle still in his hand and with Nänielle’s hand on his wrist. Staring down at the roughly opened bottle, now vaguely aware of his surroundings : Thranduil came to the slow realization his nightmare was over. But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind than Thranduil realized that, in truth, the nightmare was just beginning. That if he didn’t remain strong and protect those that mattered the most to him, the nightmare he had just witnessed could become actuality. Grip slowly intensifying on the wine bottle, he resisted the urge to throw it aside and instead set it back down on its silver serving platter with a heavy clang. <strong>« Go back to bed, Nänielle. »</strong> He ordered quietly but sternly. He could already feel the soothing warmth of the wine working its way through him, but it wasn’t enough. Just a few more glasses and he should be able to sleep without the threat of nightmares, but he didn’t want his wife to see him like this. <strong>« I only need a few moments and then, I will return to bed with you. »</strong></p><p>Though she noticed the steel in Thranduil’s voice, Nänielle disregarded it. Her husband was in obvious distress and she wasn’t about to leave him to his own devices to sort it out, especially when those devices were far too easy to overindulge in. <strong>« You can spend those moments with me in bed. »</strong> The Elvenqueen reasoned, keeping her hand on Thranduil’s wrist. She paused for a moment, then looked up questioningly at her husband. : <strong>« Was it a nightmare ? »</strong></p><p>Sighing, Thranduil stared down emptily at the silver platter. Despite the current circumstances, he couldn’t help but smile ever so faintly. He truly couldn’t hide anything from his beloved wife, not even in his sleep. Perhaps that was for the best.<strong> « Yes, it was. »</strong> He finally replied.</p><p>
  <strong>« Then, I can promise you I will be able to ward off any more nightmares just as good as any wine would. Estelio han, estelio ammen. »</strong>
</p><p>A moment of silence hung in the air as Thranduil considered the offer. Though the wine would provide more certain results, there was no denying that being with Nänielle would be far more enjoyable. As such, all it took was another gentle tug to his wrist to pull the Elvenking away from the table. He let his wife walk him back to their bed, both falling back onto the cushioned mattress and silken sheets. Unable to help himself, Thranduil pulled Nänielle back onto the bed with him. And she went willingly. Drawing her husband close, the Elvenqueen guided him to rest his head on her chest. Upon hearing her soft, steady heartbeat : Thranduil closed his eyes, focusing solely on the soothing sound. Feeling her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath, Thranduil soon found his own breathing matching it in rhythm. Noticing her husband calm down, Nänielle hummed softly and began combing her fingers through his hair. Previously ignored exhaustion rapidly caught up with Thranduil. And even though he worried about seeing his precious wife fall again in his nightmares, he couldn’t fight off sleep for the whole night. Not to mention that he needed the rest if he was going to be alert and thinking in the morning, when it would be most needed. So, finding comfort against Nänielle’s warm skin and in her gentle touch : Thranduil let himself drift back to sleep. True to her word, Nänielle remained awake until she was certain Thranduil was asleep. As he dozed off, she let her humming fade and her gentle strokings slow down. She couldn’t deny she herself was still tired from the stresses of the previous day. There was definite comfort in having her husband back in her arms. As such : She cautiously welcomed back sleep, drifting back into it while keeping Thranduil in her embrace.</p><p>However, what the Elvenqueen didn’t know was that her own nightmares were just beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf<br/>Estelio han, estelio ammen. / Trust this, trust us.</i><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares ( II )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an instant, the world around Nänielle appeared to be engulfed in flames. The sounds of combat were deafening and she could only hear her own panicked heartbeat hammering in her ears. Despite the chaos, the young Queen clearly remembered why she was on the battlefield. She was there to find her husband, to help him escape to safety. And there, ahead of her : She could see Thranduil. He was sitting tall atop his elk mount, commanding his army. Even though he was armed and flanked by a few soldiers, there was noticeable concern written on the Elvenking’s stern features. Even Beren seemed to be nervous, as it swung its head back and forth rapidly. As the soldiers rushed forward at their King’s command, Nänielle continued to try to make her way to her husband. Even though she was running as fast as she could, she couldn’t seem to close the distance between herself and her husband. Even so : He always remained in her view, just ahead of her. Then, there in one of Thranduil’s blind spots on his left side : Nänielle saw the shadow of an orc fast approaching. It was soon joined by another and another... Desperate to try and warn him, the elleth called out to her husband but her voice was drowned out by the sounds of war. She reached out to him, but still the distance between them remained. And then, the first orc blade came arcing down. It cut through the majestic elk’s back leg, making him stagger and fall. Appearing to be caught completely by surprise, Thranduil unusually fumbled to reach the blade lashed to his side. But an orc grabbed his wrist and yanked the King completely off his mount. Then, in an instant : All five of the orcs that had gathered pounced upon Thranduil in a bloodthirsty craze. Nänielle’s horrified scream mingled with Thranduil’s dying cry.</p><p>Even when she snapped awake, the awful sound echoed in her ears. Dread hammered through her. Nänielle’s gaze immediately went to Thranduil, to reassure herself that he was still sleeping safe and sound beside her.</p><p>Mercifully, he was.</p><p>Heavily sighing, both in relief and sadness : Nänielle reached over and caressed the side of her husband’s face. She did so very lovingly and very lightly, not wanting to wake him. After a few moments, the Elvenqueen silently got out of bed. She didn’t dare go back to sleep now, for fear of the nightmares returning once again and of seeing Thranduil die once again. She wouldn’t be able to bear this vision a second time… So instead, she chose to go for a midnight walk to try to soother her mind. She didn’t intend to stay out for too long so that she would soon be back at Thranduil’s side.       </p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>The hallway was dimly lit and eerily quiet, as the elleth walked down it. Taking in a long breath : Nänielle tried to find some comfort in the cool breeze, but there was no missing the low rumble of Sauron’s forces in the distance. Unease began to accompany the dread that still lingered in her heart. She knew the orcs were continually drawing closer from the borders of the Woodland Realm. Their master was unrelenting and the orcs were compelled to obey. They would soon be at the kingdom’s gates, intent on tearing it down and slaughtering anybody that got in their way. It was only the sound of soft footsteps that pulled Nänielle out of her grim thoughts. She was a little surprised to hear them, as she had expected to be the only one awake and wandering the halls at this hour. Curiosity and a little bit of concern compelled her to investigate and after a bit of searching, the Elvenqueen soon found the source of the soft footfalls.</p><p>This source was none other than Princess Enetarï. The young elf appeared worried about something as she meandered down the dim hallway.</p><p>Breathing a small sigh of relief, Nänielle began walking towards her daughter. <strong>« Enetarï, my Love... »</strong> She softly called out. <strong>« What are you doing here, all alone, at this hour ? »</strong></p><p>Whirling around at the sound of her mother’s voice, Enetarï quickly blinked at her for a moment. She then looked off in the direction of the kingdom’s southern border and pointed. The little girl possessed all of her mother’s features, save for one. Her eyes were those of her father, as piercing as the sky on a clear day. <strong>« I can hear the thunder... »</strong> Enetarï innocently replied, looking back to her mother. <strong>« It’s so loud and scary that it woke me up, Nana. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Oh, did it now ? »</strong> Nänielle crooned softly as she knelt before her daughter. She gently combed back her daughter’s silken hair, comforting smile unwavering. <strong>« Do not worry. A storm is just a storm. »</strong> The young mother lovingly kissed her forehead, trying her best to reassure the little elleth. <strong>« Your father and I will ensure it does not get you. »</strong></p><p>In her youthful naivety, that was enough to bring a smile to the little Princess’s face. She nodded in agreement before yawning and rubbing one of her eyes.</p><p>Nänielle leaned forward and kissed her daughter’s forehead once again. She then rose and took her daughter’s hand, guiding her down the hallway. Leading Enetarï back to her bedroom, Nänielle then tucked her daughter back into bed and gently pulled the satin covers over her. She carefully moved the flower crown off of her head onto the small nightstand next to her bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, warmly smiling down at her child. Though the sounds of Sauron’s forces could still be heard and were still obviously frightening Enetarï, Nänielle had an idea. As she began to sing a soft, soothing melody : She made sure her singing was just loud enough to drown out the thunder that was upsetting her daughter. The song was of a fantastic tale from Doriath about knights and dragons in, all sung in the native language of the silven elves.</p><p>Soon, Enetarï’s worries were obviously calmed and another smile spread across her small face.</p><p>Continuing to sing comfortingly, Nänielle smoothed back her daughter’s hair before caressing her face.</p><p>The Elvenprincess fell back asleep. Even though the thunder was still rumbling far off in the distance, her mother’s singing had been soothing enough to lull her back to sleep</p><p>Satisfied her daughter was once again sound asleep, Nänielle rose and took her leave after lovingly kissing Enetrarï’s head a third time. She was careful not to wake her child as she left, shutting the door soundlessly behind her. As she stood there, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Nänielle was unable to hold them back any longer. Once she suceeded silencing her sobs, she hurried back to her own bedroom to reunite with her husband.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, when Nänielle entered their bedroom : She was greeted with the sight of her husband looking over battle plans. The maps were spread out all over the table, some of them even overlapping each other. But what was most worrisome to the elleth was the terrified look on his features. Never before had Nänielle ever seen her husband look so distressed in all of her time knowing him. It was all too much for the Elvenqueen. She could no longer restrain herself. With a short gasp, Nänielle rushed over to Thranduil.</p><p>Though he had noticed her return, the Elvenking hadn’t been able to bring himself to look at his wife.</p><p>She grabbed his arm ; pulling at his night robe and looking up at him with a worried, pleading gaze. <strong>« Please, my Love… »</strong> Nänielle begged, tightly clutching at the folds of Thranduil’s robes. <strong>« Please… Think about your family. Think about us. We cannot lose you. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Nänielle… »</strong> Thranduil murmured, gaze still downcast.</p><p>
  <strong>« Please… Do not leave us. »</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>« Nänielle… »</strong>
</p><p><strong>« Please… Your daughter needs you. I need you. »</strong> Nänielle continued to plead, desperate to make herself heard. <strong>« Please… Do not abandon us. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Nänielle. »</strong> Thranduil interjected softly but firmly. Finally, he reached over and clasped his hand over his wife’s.</p><p>The simple but gentle gesture was enough to momentarily silence Nänielle, though she continued to look up pleadingly at her husband.</p><p>Mustering up as comforting a smile as he could : Thranduil used his free hand to caress the side of his beloved Queen’s face, running his thumb along her cheek. <strong>« I will never leave either of you. I will always be with the both of you. Always. Even if you cannot see me. »</strong></p><p>Though she had started to feel a bit of hope, the last six words Thranduil spoke dashed any semblance of hopefulness Nänielle may have had. Her despair was obvious in her crestfallen expression.</p><p>And though it pained him greatly to do so, the King continued. He hated upsetting his dear wife like this, but he knew it had to be done. <strong>« Please… my most cherished Treasure. »</strong> Thranduil whispered softly, continuing to caress Nänielle’s face. <strong>« If I had a choice in the matter, I would never have you absent from my side. You are the most amazing and wondrous being to have come into my life and I am grateful for every moment I have had with you. » There was a pause. Thranduil then heavily sighed, gaze reluctantly going back to the battle plans. « But I must do this. This is far greater than either of us and something I cannot flinch away from. »</strong> He did his best to hold back every emotions that raced through his mind and his heart , as he watched the love of his life beg him to stay. He knew that pain all too well, as he shared the same fear of losing her and their daughter to Sauron’s forces. Nänielle and he had loved each other for over a thousand of years. Their love had even materialized by the birth of their beautiful daughter. The fear of losing what he never thought he would knew, after all the pain he endured throughout his long years of life was unbearable.</p><p>Knowing she could not talk her husband out of his decision, Nänielle couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped her throat. She tightly clung to his robes, leaning against him as she tried to stifle her upset.  </p><p>Thranduil readily embraced her, holding his wife close and rubbing her back. He whispered soothing words of loving nonsense to her, smoothing back her hair as he did so.</p><p>Feeling both tired and defeated, Nänielle didn’t resist as Thranduil guided her back to bed.</p><p>Letting her sit down on the bed, he sat next to her and placed a hand over hers to express his concern. He then leaned his forehead to hers ; breathing in her scent and relishing her presence beside him, especially now.</p><p>Nänielle held his hand tight and leaned into his touch.</p><p>Thranduil heard the door to their room open up. He looked in its direction, to see Enetarï standing there.</p><p>She was rubbing her eyes.</p><p><strong>« Come here, Guren well. »</strong> Thranduil said in a calm voice, offering his second hand to her.</p><p>Enetarï walked to her parents and took his father’s hand, to feel herself being picked up and placed in the middle of the bed. She smiled as her mother laid on the bed with opened arms for her to lay in.</p><p>Thranduil stood up and blew out the rest of the candles, before he returned to the bed on the opposite side ; draping the blankets over the three of them.</p><p>Nänielle placed a hand on her daughter’s head, feeling the exhaustion and the stress leaving her body as soon as she laid in comfort between the two people she loved the most.</p><p>Thranduil watched as his both elleths fall asleep, fondly smiling at how similar they looked. Their golden hair mixing together, with their faces highlighted by the moonlight. He then noticed Nänielle opening her eyes and looking at him.</p><p><strong>« Le melin... »</strong> She whispered lovingly.</p><p>Thranduil wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter : <strong>« Le melin... »</strong> He whispered back.</p><p>Despite the impending danger that loomed in the encroaching thunder, the royal family found comfort in the company of each other. They finally accepted the sleep that enveloped them, knowing that in the morning their fate would be left in the hands of the Valar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Elleth / Female elf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nana / Mommy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guren well / my Sweetheart</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf<br/>Nana / Mommy<br/>Guren well / my Sweetheart</i><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the morning dawned, Nänielle found herself and Enetarï alone in the bed. The fact that her husband was missing quickly roused the Elvenqueen. She scooped up her daughter, who was barely beginning to awake herself. Carrying the young Princess while whispering for her to wake up, Nänielle hurried her way to the southern hallway of Aradhrynd. Dread was beginning to gnaw at her heart as the elleth was terrified at the idea Thranduil may have left to war already.</p><p><strong>« Hm… Where’s Ada ? »</strong> The little girl said in a slightly groggy voice, as she wiped her eyes from sleep.</p><p>With the now fully awaken Enetarï following her, Nänielle rushed through the palace. She couldn’t find the strengh to answer her daughter. As she neared the southern gates, Nänielle could hear a crowd convening near them. But it was only when she got to the bridge that she could see the large congregation.</p><p>It was a mix of both civilians and soldiers. The mood was terribly somber. Families were bidding their armored loved ones farewell. Dedicated to their position of defending the the people of the Woodland Realm, the soldiers all managed stoic expressions but there was no missing the fact they were nervous. They knew what they would soon be going up against. But above all, they knew there would be no come back for the majority of them.</p><p>Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd.</p><p>Thranduil – clad in his impressive battle armor, made of mithril and silver – strode across the bridge.</p><p>The crowd respectfully parted for their King, bowing deeply on his path.</p><p>Nänielle dashed forward, with Enetarï trailing close behind her mother. The Elvenprincess seemed to feel the distress of her mother and she didn’t want to leave her side. By this point, though : A creeping weakness had taken hold of Nänielle and Enetarï was the first to reach her father.</p><p>Upon seeing his long-desired daughter, a flurry of emotions rushed through Thranduil. He managed a gentle smile as he knelt down before Enetarï. He drew the little elleth close in a tight hug, despair and infinite sadness overwhelming his heart.</p><p>She, in turn, wrapped her small arms around her father’s neck :<strong> « Ada… »</strong></p><p>Thranduil felt as though he had barely had time to enjoy his beloved child. His daughter was so young, less than a century old. This child who was the symbol of his rebirth, the symbol of the immense love he had found with Nänielle.<strong> « You are the most wonderful daughter, the best any father could ever ask for. »</strong> Thranduil whispered. He strocked the back of Enetarï’s head and moothed her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. The King finally leaned back so that he could speak to her eye to eye : <strong>« Regretfully, I must bid you... good-bye… for now. »</strong> Thranduil couldn’t bring himself to say farewell to his precious daughter. <strong>« But never doubt I have always loved you with all my heart and soul. »</strong> He forced his smile to remain though, as he continued talking. <strong>« During my absence, I need you to take care of your mother. Can you do that for me ? »</strong></p><p>Though she understood something was wrong : Enetarï nodded firmly in response, bravely holding back her tears.</p><p><strong>« Thank you, Guren well. »</strong> Thranduil said with a sad smile. He caressed the side of Enetarï’s face one last time engraving her precious face into his mind, before he reluctantly stood up.</p><p>Nänielle already had heavy tears trailing down her face.</p><p>The sight of his beloved crying almost brought Thranduil to tears of his own, but he managed to keep his composure. He reached forward and gently took Nänielle’s hands in his own, kissing the tops of them. He then pulled her into a warm and gentle embrace. <strong>« I love you beyond what any words could ever hope to describe. »</strong> The Elvenking whispered in reverence to his wife. <strong>« I am grateful for every single day I spent beside you throughout the last millennium. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Please, Thranduil… Don’t go. »</strong> Nänielle whispered hoarsely, her voice muffled against Thranduil’s armor. <strong>« I beg you… »</strong></p><p><strong>« You know I would never leave you if I had the choice. »</strong> Thranduil continued, forcing himself not to linger on his wife’s pleas. Even if it broke his heart, he knew he couldn’t. Otherwise, he would falter. <strong>« But as King, I <em>must</em> protect my people. It is my duty and my responsability. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Your family depends on you. »</strong> Nänielle countered as she looked up at her husband with imploring, teary eyes.<strong> « Please, Meleth e-Guilen… Do not abandon us. Do not abandon me… We need you. I need you. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Nänielle, my everything… »</strong> Thranduil whispered, caressing the side of the Elvenqueen’s face. His voice was now tight and tears burned at his eyes, while he faced his wife’s despair. Nevertheless, he managed to hold them back. <strong>« You know I <em>must</em> do this. I could never face myself again if I fled. »</strong></p><p> Sobbing softly, Nänielle leaned into Thranduil’s touch. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing solely on the feel of his warm hand upon her tear-streaked cheek. Then, in one last bid : She grasped his hand to hold it there, looking up at him with all the hope she could muster. <strong>« Please… Don’t go. »</strong> She begged desesperatly, her voice trembling.</p><p>That plea almost broke Thranduil’s resolve. In a split second : He almost promised – aloud and in his own voice – that he would remain with his family, that he would retreat to safety with them. But, just as quickly : The responsibility of being King returned and Thranduil knew he must not. No matter how much his heart wished he could, the Elvenking could not abandon his men. They would need his guidance in order to hold back Sauron’s vicious forces in order for his people to escape safely. Thranduil was able to find some sort of comfort in the knowledge that his wife and his daughter would be safe from harm. With a sad sigh, he leaned forward and kissed Nänielle gently but deeply. It hurt his heart to taste her tears and feel the tremble of her soft lips against his own. He kept his hand clasped on the side of her face, his thumb continuing to run across her cheek. <strong>« Forgive me… »</strong> The Elvenking whispered, his lips brushing against Nänielle’s.</p><p>Standing off to the side while remaining close to her parents, Enetarï watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. She had known something had been wrong since last night. The thunder had sounded scarier than all the other thunder she had heard before. It had also been blatantly obvious her parents were upset, for a few days now. And now, with her mother crying and her father – normally a loving but reserved man – almost near tears himself : Enetarï knew something was terribly wrong, but she didn’t know what. Even if it was as scary as the new thunder, she wished she knew what was wrong. That way, she may have been able to help her parents.</p><p>Meanwhile, around the royal family : There were uneasy murmurings going through the crowd. They knew their King was going to a war he wouldn’t return from. As horrible as it was, it was the bitter truth they had all reluctantly accepted out of necessity. He was about to sacrifice himself for their survival. But there was also the unspoken worry that their King had no heir... The non-relationship between Thranduil and Legolas had hardly been private, as well as the fact that the Prince had never seemed interested in inheriting the throne. So, the attention turned to the current royal family. They would still have their Queen, but she had only recently learned how to rule by observing her husband. Then, there was the Princess. She had ended up being such a stark contrast to her half-brother. Where there had never been more than discord, distance and arguments between Thranduil and Legolas, there had only been love and instinctive understanding between Thranduil and Enetarï. The pretty little Princess had always been a cherished source of pride and love for the Elvenking. He always readily encouraged and extolled about her accomplishments. However, even though Enetarï was of royal blood : She was still way too young. And even though she had received a perfect education untill now, Enetarï had little experience as a commanding noble. Unfortunately, Princess Enetarï simply couldn’t be their new leader when the Elven King didn’t return. So, it seemed as though those that were being given the opportunity to flee to safety would find themselves leaderless and that the Woodland Realm would be no more.</p><p>Finally, with a great reluctance :Thranduil pulled away. He gave Nänielle a sincerely apologetic look and her face, one last caress. The King then turned away to join his awaiting soldiers.</p><p><strong>« Please… Be careful. »</strong> Nänielle called out. Though her voice threatened to crack and tears streamed down her face, the Elvenqueen still managed a few more words. <strong>« Tol dan an ammen, Melethron nîn. Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. »</strong></p><p>Once again, Thranduil found his resolve dangerously close to faltering. So, steeling his nerves : He kept his back to his precious Nänielle and cherished Enetarï. He continued walking to join his awaiting soldiers, as tears silently flew down his cheeks. Never before he had had to take such a heartwrenching decision. Never before the mantle of King had weighted so heavily on his shoulders.</p><p>The crowd of elves – with Nänielle and Enetarï at the center front – watched them depart. As they did, there was a growing feeling of worried despair. The remaining people was being left without a home, without a leader. However, Nänielle refused to join them in their depressing mindset. She believed in her husband’s abilities, as well as in his love for his family and people. She would continue to believe to his return, safe and sound. And as the Elvenqueen held tight on her daughter’s hand and watched her husband disappear over the horizon line : She swore she would stand there, still and resolved, until the return of the King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf<br/>Ada / Daddy<br/>Guren well / my Sweetheart<br/>Meleth e-Guilen / Love of my life<br/>Tol dan an ammen / Come back to us<br/>Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. / My heart shall weep until I see you again.</i><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dawn of the Fourth Age (I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the hours slipped by, the crowd dispersed. A good portion made the journey to the Undying Lands. There was another slightly smaller group that had been reluctant to leave, so were slower to make preparations. But by the time night came, they were nearly ready to leave as well.</p><p>The only one who didn’t disperse was Nänielle. Throughout the entire day and into dusk, she remained at the spot where she stood. The spot where she had bid her husband farewell. The spot where she had watched him disappear on the horizon.</p><p>Though there were a few elves who came by at various times of the day to ask the Elvenqueen to leave with them, Nänielle refused each request. No matter their rank or position in the society, the answer was always the same. She would not leave. Nänielle advised them they were free to leave nonetheless. Even when two handmaidens came to care for Enetarï and get her to bed, Nänielle remained where she stood.</p><p>One of the maids came to the Queen, bowing her head : <strong>« Your Majesty : Shall I prepare the young Princess so that we may to flee to Valinor ? »</strong></p><p><strong>« No. » </strong>Nänielle replied without hesitation and without her gaze ever leaving the horizon. <strong>« I know there is still hope. We must believe in our King and our soldiers. » </strong></p><p>The handmaiden gave another deep bow, accepting her Queen’s words without question. And with that, she returned inside Aradhrynd to care for Enetarï.</p><p>Nonetheless, the elves continued to leave out of fear for their own safety. A few remained for the sake of their own home or of their Queen, but most left. The Elvenqueen did never discourage them from doing so. It was their right. She simply wished them a safe travel.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>When the night began to fall over the Woodland Realm like a silent curtain : With it came an end to the thunder of Sauron’s forces. It introduced the dead quiet that had fallen over the realm. No birds sang, no animals could be heard. There was only silence.</p><p>There was still no sign of Thranduil or his soldiers, which worried the Elvenqueen even more. And as the skies continued to darken, Nänielle felt her concern turn to desperation. Her thoughts continued to grow more and more depressing with each passing hour, and they would not leave the elleth alone no matter her effort.</p><p>Finally, before the moon had reached its highest point in the night sky : The sound of marching procession began to echo through the air.</p><p>Though, as the noise grew closer : It was obvious the returning elves were a mere fraction of what they had been when they left this morning. The moonlight only illuminated the grim fact once the soldiers came into view. Even though many silvan elves had left, everyone remaining within the kingdom came to greet their battleworn loved ones.</p><p>At the sight of the army returning, the Elvenqueen finally let her composure falter. She darted into the crowds without restraint, desperately searching among the tired faces for a particular one. With her heart hammering in her chest, Nänielle tried to find her husband. Though she looked upon weary face after weary face, none of them were of her beloved King. Each time, Nänielle felt her desperation grow that much closer to heartbreak.</p><p>But suddenly, there he was.</p><p>Closing the march to ensure all of his remaining soldiers returned, Thranduil strode into view. He was spattered with blood, some from injuries of his own ; and obviously exhausted. But still, he walked among the living. The Elvenking had indeedsurvived his last battle against Sauron.</p><p>Heart practically singing with joy, Nänielle rushed forward to greet her husband. Tears of relief slipped unbidden down her face as she weaved through the small crowd.</p><p>For Thranduil, the sight of his beloved sprinting to him brought a flurry of emotions. First was surprise, as the Elvenking had not expected his wife to still be here. Even though by doing so she disobeyed his orders, he held no ill will. It was quite the contrary, in fact. As such, surprise was soon followed by happiness as Thranduil had been convinced he would return to an empty kingdom and not see Nänielle or Enetarï for a very long time.</p><p>Nänielle stopped a breath way from Thranduil. She lovingly fondled his cheek, an adoring smile adorning her full pink lips. </p><p>The Elvenking slowly placed a trembling hand on the back of her head, while his free arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close.</p><p>It was then that Nänielle noticed tears freely slipping down Thranduil’s face. A testament to the distress and fears that had plagued him.</p><p>The Elvenking kissed his Queen with such fierce passion that it practically took her breath away. He pulled her as close as he could, lifting her up in the embrace and spinning around once with her.</p><p>Nänielle smiled into the kiss, holding onto her husband as he did so. When Thranduil set her back down, she smiled up warmly and widely at him. Still loosely holding onto his broad shoulders, she leaned forward and returned his kiss with a more tender one of her own. Reaching up, Nänielle caressed the side of her husband’s face before letting her fingers drift upward to delicately entwine with his hair.</p><p>The Elvenking sighed contentedly at the gesture, hugging his wife enough to again slightly lift her up off the ground. Thranduil savored those few, precious minutes of having her in his arms once again. He buried his face against the side of her neck, breathing in her scent and feeling her soft warm skin on his face. For this moment he was not the stoic King, now he was merely a man relishing in the sight and the touch of his beloved.</p><p>Finally, though : He found his voice enough to speak at a whisper. <strong>« Why did you not leave as I had ordered you ? If we had lost, then… »</strong> Unable to finish his sentence, Thranduil instead tightly hugged his wife.</p><p><strong>« I could never abandon you. »</strong> Nänielle replied softly. <strong>« I knew you would return to me. »</strong></p><p>An hopeful smile spread across Thranduil’s features as he caressed the side of his wife’s face. Given the horrors he had just witnessed and fought through : A part of him couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of trick, a cruel jest brought on by exhaustion. <strong>« This feels like a dream. »</strong> He admitted quietly, leaning forward to place a loving kiss on Nänielle’s forehead. <strong>« If it is, I do not wish to ever wake from it. »</strong></p><p><strong>« I can promise you this is no dream, Meleth nîn. » </strong>Nänielle’s smile widened as she felt Thranduil slightly ease his embrace on her. It was then that she could see just how truly exhausted he was.</p><p>All around them, families and loved ones were reunited, adding to the emotion of the moment.</p><p>Tears of relieved happiness continued to slip down Nänielle’s face, which Thranduil did his best to try and kiss away.</p><p>After a few minutes of remaining in a tight embrace, the Elvenqueen pulled back just enough to look up at her husband. She caressed his grit streaked face, wiping away a few streaks of blood. Then with a gentle kiss and tug at his hand, she motioned for her husband to follow : <strong>« Come with me, my Love. »</strong> She whispered reverently. <strong>« Let me take care of you. »</strong></p><p>A small but sincere smile spread across the King’s features as he both composed himself and straightened his posture. He looked at her with loving eyes, as he offered his arm to her. Weariness weighed on him heavily, even if he didn’t say a word about it. Tears of relieved happiness continued to slip down Nänielle’s face, which Thranduil did his best to try and kiss away.</p><p>Taking Thranduil’s arm when it was offered to her, Nänielle walked alongside him as they made their way back inside Aradhrynd.</p><p>The royal pair looked at the soldiers and their families, who looked back to them.</p><p>They all brought a hand to their hearts out of respect.</p><p>Their King had returned, safe and sound. Sauron had been definitely defeated. Greenwood was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of sight and safely within the castle, Nänielle gently rubbed Thranduil’s arm. Warmly smiling up at him, she tugged at his sleeve just enough to get his attention. <strong>« It is only you and I now, Meleth nîn. You can lean on me if you need to. »</strong> She offered softly.</p><p>Pausing for a moment, Thranduil then smiled tiredly at his wife. He leaned over to kiss her forehead quickly : <strong>« Thank you, my Dearest. » </strong>Though the Elvenking didn’t fully lean against his Queen, he did obviously relax. His pace slowed a little and his posture wasn’t as rigid as he had originally forced it to be. He ensured to keep Nänielle close, not wanting to lose any of the closeness he currently had with her.</p><p>Of course, the Elvenqueen didn’t mind. If anything, she was glad for the opportunity to help her husband after everything he had been through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Elleth / Female elf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meleth nîn / my Love</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf<br/>Meleth nîn / my Love</i><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dawn of the Fourth Age (II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two finally reached the royal bedchambers.</p><p>Nänielle immediately fetched a dish of warm water and multiple soft cloths. After putting them on the bedside table, she then set about helping Thranduil out of his armor.</p><p>The process had to be done slowly and carefully, as the Elvenking was obviously wounded. Fortunately, none of the injuries were too grave or hindered him too severely.</p><p>As she removed each piece of armor, Nänielle made note of each bruise or wound that marred her husband’s normally flawless skin. She took one of the soft cloths, dabbed it in the warm water and cleaned each injury with as much care as she could manage. Though Thranduil never said a word to the pain, Nänielle noticed him wince each time. So, for every flinch : The young Queen leaned forward and gently kiss the bruise or at the wound.</p><p>Unable to help but smile at the affectionate gesture, Thranduil reached down and caressed the top of Nänielle’s head.</p><p>She paused just long enough to grasp and hold onto her husband’s hand for a few moments. It was such a relief to finally have her King and husband back with her, safe and sound. <strong>« I was so worried… »</strong> The Elvenqueen whispered, returning to cleaning her husband’s injuries.</p><p><strong>« As was I… »</strong> Thranduil admitted. He then lovingly smiled down at his wife. «<strong> But I knew I had to return to see you again. It was what kept me fighting through the unforgiving waves of orcs. Even when they seemed insurmountable, all I had to do was envision your beautiful face and it gave me the needed strength. »</strong></p><p>Blush rose to Nänielle’s face and she briefly ducked her head. She snuck in a kiss to his side, then continued to tend to his wounds. After a few minutes, she was done. Setting aside the bloodied cloth, Nänielle gave Thranduil’s arm a gentle pull while motioning to the bed with her other hand. <strong>« Come rest, my Beloved. »</strong> She coaxed. <strong>« Let me continue to care for you. »</strong></p><p>Exhaustion weighed heavily on him, so Thranduil eagerly gave in and more or less collapsed onto the cushioned mattress. Laying down alongside Nänielle, who welcomed him with open arms, Thranduil kissed her deeply. Relishing the feel of her soft lips against his own, he let his hands explore across her body. Finding reassurance in the feel of her warm skin on his cool fingertips, the Elvenking sighed in contentment. He had been so sure he would never see his precious and adored Queen ever again… Yet, she was here alongside him in the soothing embrace of silk sheets ; favoring him with her warm, loving smile and tender touch.</p><p>Softly smiling at the passionate kiss, Nänielle returned it with one of her own. Keeping her lips firmly pressed against Thranduil’s, she then gently pushed her husband to lay back on the bed.  </p><p>He did so without a word, with the only sound he made being another contented sigh. The Elvenking deepened the kiss, caressing the side of his Queen’s face as he did so.</p><p>Eventually, Nänielle’s kisses began to trail down Thranduil’s jawline and then his neck. Though her hands gracefully stroked along his skin, she was careful not to aggravate any of his injuries.</p><p>As her kisses became more passionate, Thranduil reached up with a hand to loosely clutch at the back of her neck. His quiet groan and flexing grip wordlessly encouraged Nänielle to continue, which she did so with silent delight.</p><p>Continuing to work her kisses down along her husband’s body, the Queen breathed out softly as she pulled his clothes away. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her, but it was still trapped behind the fabric of his pants. One of Nänielle’s hands glided down from Thranduil’s bruised chest to his waist. As she kissed down his well-sculpted abdomen, the elleth’s delicate fingers unbuckled the Elvenking’s belt. </p><p>As realization as to what his wife was doing dawned on him, Thranduil groaned again. This time, it was far more audible and brought a smile to Nänielle’s full lips. As her hand expertly undid the fastenings on his pants and freed his thick manhood, Thranduil drew in a sharp breath. His grip briefly intensified on the back of his wife’s head before just as quickly relaxing. Despite the dull ache in his sore body, the King couldn’t help but arch his back slowly in obvious arousal.</p><p>A short grunt of pleased surprise escaped his throat when he felt his wife wrap her hand around his erect manhood. She kept kissing down his midsection, teasingly getting closer to below his waist. As she did, Nänielle gave Thranduil’s hard member a few indulgent strokes. Her smooth palm pressed against his firm shaft, intensifying his arousal.</p><p><strong>« Nänielle… ! »</strong> He breathed.</p><p>Recognizing the tone in her husband’s voice, her smile widened. Not wanting to draw out his anticipation any further, she scooted down a little further. Loosely gripping his thighs with both hands, Nänielle closed her soft lips around the head of Thranduil’s manhood. Pressing her tongue against it, she then proceeded to slowly guide the full length of his member into her mouth.</p><p>Again Thranduil groaned his wife’s name, lifting his hips ever so slightly. His hand now trembled as he combed his fingers through her silken hair.</p><p>Nänielle continued to expertly work her mouth along her husband’s member, with each indulgent suckle sending a pronounced ripple of arousal through the Elvenking. At the same time, each and every gesture from the young Queen was soft and tender. As carnal as her touches were, Nänielle also knew to be gentle. Her nails lightly scraped along Thranduil’s thighs, while a moan purred from the back of her throat.</p><p>Keeping his one hand on the back of th elleth’s head, the King slid his other hand down along her back as far as he could reach. He tugged at the collar and sleeve straps of her dress. After a few attempts, he finally succeeded in undoing the loose fastenings of his wife’s dress. While keeping his hips lifted, Thranduil leaned forward just enough to brush back the top half of the dress.</p><p>A quick shrug from Nänielle allowed the top half of her dress to completely slide down. Her full, perfect breasts tumbled free ; pressing against Thranduil’s inner thighs as Nänielle leaned forward once again.</p><p>His breathing now quick and shallow, Thranduil relaxed back against the plush bedding with a contented smile on his face. Whatever soreness may have been clinging to his body was being overridden by the sheer stimulation Nänielle’s attentions were sending through him. Her touches were light and her full lips were firm. Yet, Thranduil wanted even more. Not wanting the moment to be over too soon, he reluctantly lowered his hips. He then quickly pulled his wife up to him, catching her lips with his own. The King hurriedly pulled the rest of Nänielle’s lightweight dress off of her, tossing it aside for the moment.</p><p>Unable to help but giggle at her husband’s wanton actions, the Elvenqueen let herself be guided into place over his lap. The head of the King’s hard member brushed against the soft folds between her thighs and Nänielle drew in a quick breath in anticipation.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any more time, Thranduil grasped his wife’s hips and brought her down slowly onto his erect manhood. The taut walls of her warm womanhood tightly enveloped it, sending fresh waves of erotic excitement through him. Loudly groaning and tightly gripping at Nänielle’s hips, the Elvenking arched his back and let his head fall back against the pillows. Allowing himself a few indulgent moments, Thranduil rubbed slow circles against his wife’s smooth skin with his thumbs. Her slender body was so delicate and lightweight that it seemed to relieve whatever ache had been in his. In fact, it felt as though that ache had been fully replaced by carnal bliss. Relishing the feel and closeness of his Queen, Thranduil began to guide her up and down upon his manhood. Her soft moans were accentuated by the gentle touches she left across his chest.</p><p>The two exchanged soft yet impassioned kisses, as though trying to make up for the time they had spent apart. Their hands continued to explore each other’s body with tender caresses.</p><p><strong>« I was so worried about you... »</strong> Nänielle whispered in between one of their kisses.</p><p>Thranduil couldn’t help but warmly smile at his wife. Reaching up to caress the side of her face, he then pulled her back down for another kiss. As she had continued to ride up and down along his hard member, he could feel his climax notching up. Even so, he had to answer her. He had to reassure both her and himself that they were once again together and wwould always be together.</p><p><strong>« I love you... so much… »</strong> Thranduil replied breathlessly, continuing to kiss Nänielle over and over. <strong>« I could never be away from you. »</strong></p><p>A happy, audible moan purred from Nänielle’s lips at the sweet words. She reflexively clutched at Thranduil’s shoulders as she felt her own climax nearing its peak.</p><p>They were both short of breath and obviously both grateful and taking great pleasure in their current act of lovemaking. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Each knowing just where to be and where to touch. The heated passion that radiated between them was unmatched, magnified by their unspoken joy at being together once more.</p><p><strong>« Nänielle ! »</strong> Thranduil groaned suddenly, his grip on her hips intensifying. An unbidden, guttural cry escaped the back of the Elvenking’s throat as he came. It was a hard and intense climax, one that briefly stole away Thranduil’s breath. His senses spun in such a heady whirlwind that he only barely heard his wife’s delighted cry as the walls of her womanhood cinched tightly and rhythmically around his pulsing member.</p><p>As soon as she had felt her husband come, Nänielle’s own climax snapped free. The feel of her beloved’s muscular body tensing underneath her, the warmth of his seed as it spilled deep into her. It was all too much in the best of ways. Arching her back and giving Thranduil full control as he rapidly worked her up and down his manhood, Nänielle simply clung onto his shoulders. His strength and hot desire were thrilling, and served to heighten Nänielle’s pleasure even further. It was all so much that Nänielle couldn’t help but cry out her husband’s name at the very peak of her climax.</p><p>The couple rode out the throes of their intense orgasms together until they began to slowly relax.</p><p>Both left breathless and panting, Thranduil pulled Nänielle up against him. He didn’t care how hot either of them may be. He simply wanted to have his wife close in these moments of pure bliss.</p><p>Sighing in contentment, Nänielle rested her head against her king’s chest. She could hear his heartbeat thudding rapidly, and it was one of the most glorious sounds she could have heard. It reminded her of just how real the current moment was. That against all odds, her cherished King had returned to her safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Elleth / Female elf</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Elleth / Female elf</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The House of Greenwood will Endure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few long minutes of simply enjoying the company of each other, Thranduil stroked Nänielle’s back both firmly and slowly. It was enough to pull her inquisitive gaze up to his own. The Elvenking motioned to the washroom doorway at the back of the bedchambers. <strong>« Shall we get cleaned up ? »</strong> He offered. <strong>« I am certain the maids will shortly be around to change the bedsheets and clean up the room. »</strong></p><p>Knowing the maids would not enter so long as royalty occupied the room, Nänielle nodded in agreement.</p><p>The two reluctantly separated, though Thranduil was quickly to draw Nänielle close to him as soon as they had climbed off the bed. He walked with her to the washroom, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>As the two showered and cleaned up, maids slipped silently into the bedchambers. They hurried about cleaning the room and putting on fresh sheets and blankets. They also cleaned up the used and bloodied washrags and bandages, along with the soiled dish of cleaning water. Though they hoped it wouldn’t be necessary, one of the maids left fresh and clean bandages alongside a new bowl of cleaning water. The maids were quick about their work, and were done well before Thranduil and Nänielle had finished showering.</p><p>So when the two royals left the washroom, they were greeted by clean and tidy bedchambers.</p><p>Looking over the maids’ work appreciatively : Nänielle turned to her husband, smile warming. <strong>« You must be hungry, my Dear. »</strong> She commented. <strong>« I will go fetch you something good and filling for you to eat. You may wait here and rest… » </strong>With that, Nänielle turned and left the room.</p><p>Thranduil watched her leave, but didn’t return to the freshly made bed. With his desire and need to be with his wife satisfied, the Elvenking now wanted to check on his young daughter. She had been on his thoughts as well in the midst of combat, and now he could finally see her again.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>Silently hurrying silently down the hallway, Thranduil made his way to Enetarï’s room. Upon reaching the door to her room, he opened it as quietly as he could.</p><p>The young Princess was sound asleep in her bed, peacefully sleeping despite everything that had happened.</p><p>Relief and warm adoration flooded through the Elvenking at the sight of his child. He walked over to the side of her bed. He then knelt down, so that he could caress the side of her face. While he didn’t want to disturb Enetarï, Thranduil also couldn’t deny he needed to reunite with his whole family.</p><p>At her father’s touch, Enetarï slowly roused from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and blinked up at the Elvenking. For a few moments, she seemed tiredly confused. But then, she recognized her father and a wide smile spread across her face. <strong>« Ada… ! »</strong> She softly exclaimed.</p><p><strong>« Yes… my precious Darling... »</strong> Thranduil crooned. He continued to caress his daughter’s face as a wide smiled spread accross his lips. <strong>« I have just returned and I simply could not wait to see you. »</strong></p><p>Making an excited giggle, the Princess lunged forward and hugged her father tightly.</p><p>The Elvenking returned the embrace, holding onto Enetarï and kissing the top of her head several times. He smoothed back her hair, all the while telling her how much he loved her. Yet, after a few moments, Thranduil leaned back and smiled down at Enetarï.</p><p>She was fully awaken now and obviously overjoyed to see her father. She widely grinned up at him ; making another short, excited giggle.</p><p><strong>« Are you hungry, my Dear ? »</strong> Thranduil inquired. <strong>« I believe your mother went to find us something delicious to eat. We could have dinner together. That would be quite nice, would it not ? »</strong></p><p>
  <strong>« Mm-hm ! »</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>« And dinner is ready whenever you are, my Love. »</strong>
</p><p>Hearing his Queen’s voice, Thranduil turned to look at her over his shoulder.</p><p>She had been watching the two from the doorway to Enetarï’s room with a warm, soft smile.</p><p>The Elvenking gave Nänielle an appreciative and acknowledging nod. He whispered her a quick word of thanks, before he turned back to Enetarï : <strong>« Shall we go, then ? »</strong></p><p>Giggling, Enetarï nodded emphatically and reached her arms out to her father.</p><p>Chuckling, Thranduil scooped his daughter up from her bed. Cradling Enetarï close to him, the Elvenking returned to the royal bedchambers with his family.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°</p><p> </p><p>As promised, there was a small but filling and delicious looking meal waiting for them. The royal family dined together, all of them in good spirits. While it was a dinner in a setting hardly any of them were accustomed to, that made little difference. All three of them – the Elvenking in particular – were grateful beyond words to be reunited once again. Their conversations were quiet but lively, with Enetarï excitedly retelling how her day had been. Occasionally, Thranduil would reach over and reassuringly squeeze Nänielle’s hand or cast her a loving look. All of the affectionate gestures were readily returned by the Elvenqueen.</p><p>Once dinner had been concluded, it was obvious Enetarï was starting to feel sleepy once again. Upon finishing her dessert, she yawned and rubbed at her eyes again.</p><p>Laughing quietly, Nänielle reached over and smoothed back her daughter’s hair : <strong>« I believe someone needs to return to bed. »</strong></p><p><strong>« Can I sleep with you ? »</strong> Enetarï asked hopefully, looking between her parents.</p><p><strong>« Of course. »</strong> Thranduil answered without hesitation. He was more than happy to stay in the company of his whole family for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Smiling widely, the young Princess hopped down from her seat and quickly clambered into her parents’s bed.</p><p>Smiling as she rose from her own seat, Nänielle took Thranduil’s hand as the two returned to bed.</p><p>Cuddling his wife and daughter close, Thranduil relaxed into the plush cushioning with a long sigh.</p><p>Feeling comfortable and safe, Enetarï fell back asleep almost instantly.</p><p>With a quiet sigh of her own, Nänielle rested her head on his chest. Then, realizing the perfect moment had finally arrived : She looked up at her husband. Caressing his cheek to wordlessly get his attention, the Elvenqueen smiled up lovingly at her King : <strong>« My Love… There is something I have been willing to tell you for some time now... »</strong></p><p><strong>« Oh ? » </strong>Thranduil tilted his head inquisitively. <strong>« What is that, my Dearest ? »</strong></p><p><strong>« I am pregnant… »</strong> Nänielle whispered, her smile growing.</p><p>A look of pleasant surprise flashed across Thranduil’s face, before it was replaced by a look of pure joy. He hugged his wife close, kissing her forehead several times before he nuzzled her face with his own. Keeping his arm tightly wrapped around his Queen, Thranduil then kissed her softly. <strong>« That is a wonderful news. » </strong>He murmured adoringly. <strong>« The best news I could be told. »</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>NOTES</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ada / Daddy</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Sindarin / English :<br/><i>Ada / Daddy</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>